estoy confundido
by Shinigami Nataku
Summary: terminó la guerra, Duo y Hilde, Quatre y las 28 hermanas restantes, Trowa y Catherine, Wufei de regreso con su familia ¿...y Heero?
1. Default Chapter

I'm lying here on the floor  
  
Where you left me  
  
I think I took to much  
  
I'm crying here  
  
What have you done?  
  
I thought I would be fun.  
  
Luego de la Guerra que acababa de ser terminada, los chicos tomaron cada quien su camino, Quatre a su colonia con las 28 hermanas que le quedaban, Trowa regresó con Catherine, Duo con Hilde y Wufei a la colonia con su familia.  
  
Solo Heero Yuy estaba confundido, sin saber a donde irse, lo único bueno que había sacado de esa guerra era una buena pensión, lo que le alcanzaba para alquilar una pieza y comprarse una laptop, por la que conocía lo feliz que se encontraban los demas.  
  
Decidió conocer la galaxia un poco más, pensó empezar por la tierra. Decidió empezar a conocer el oriente de la tierra, Camboya y la India para ser más específico.  
  
-Si voy donde Relena, me confundiré más... y no quiero confundirme más... ¿Y si voy a mi colonia, donde se supone que nací? Talvez haya alguien de mi familia vivo aún...  
  
Al día siguiente se encontraba en un transbordador hacia la colonia L1 donde algú día había vivido su familia, se dirigió a una oficina de registros donde una chica muy malencarada le atendió  
  
-¿Si?-dijo sin verlo  
  
-Necesito información sobre alguien  
  
-¿Quién?  
  
-Odin Lowe... o su hijo Odin Lowe Jr.  
  
-Déjeme ver...-dijo digitando los nombres en su computadora-A ver... Odin Lowe, murió hace 16 años, junto con su familia... Daria, su esposa; Jean y Meliza sus dos hijas y su hijo Odin Lowe Jr.  
  
-¿No sabe dónde fueron enterrados?-preguntó  
  
-No, todas las personas que murieron en esa masacre fueron enterrados en fosas comunes... y creo que ha sido suficiente información jovencito- repitió fríamente-deja que pase el siguiente  
  
Heero salió de la oficina, "Si yo estoy muerto, pero estoy vivo... talvez alguna de mis hermanas o de mis padres esté en la misma condición" Se repetía mentalmente. Esa tarde visitó todas las tumbas, pero no había ningún Lowe en ninguna de ellas.  
  
Al día siguiente se dirigió a la tierra, su primera parada sería la India, se hospedó en un hotel de 3 estrellas fue ahí donde empezó el dilema  
  
-No conocí a mi familia... ¿Cómo habrán sido en realidad? ¿estarán en el cielo o en el infierno?  
  
En eso vio una farmacia, enfrente del hotel  
  
-¿Seria bueno comprar una buena dosis de somniferos? Si... sería lo ideal  
  
Heero salió de su habitación, en buen hindi pidió la dosis, que se la dieron aunque no tuviese receta.  
  
Entró a su cuarto, encendió la tv, si oian ruido talvez lo encontraban cuando ya estuviese podrido, la sola idea de esto le producía bienestar... Todos sufrirían y se culparían por haberle abandonado en su peor momento.  
  
Heero sacó todas las pastillas de su empaque, se sirvió un vaso de agua hasta el borde y con la tele encendida deshizo las pastillas hasta solo tener un montón de polvo blanco, se sentó frente a la tv, con las pastillas disueltas, dio un sorbo... hasta que algo lo detuvo, un comercial de tv  
  
"ellos te necesitan...¿Eres mayor de 18 años o tienes ingresos propios?  
  
Es tu oportunidad, dale la oportunidad a uno de ellos, los huérfanos de guerra  
  
Acércate a nosotros, pide tu solicitud... y haz sonreír a un niño"  
  
¿Podría el que una vez fue el soldado perfecto, el asesino perfeto de sangre fría, detener su propio asesinato por darle hogar a un huerfanito?  
  
Si, podría, dejó ir la mezcla por el desagüe del lavabo, y por internet llenó una solicitud.  
  
"Nombre: Odin Lowe o Heero Yuy Edad: 16 años Sexo: M  
  
Ocupación: Ex - soldado Ingreso: $10,000 mensuales Estado civil: Soltero  
  
Quiero adoptar de preferencia: "  
  
Vaya decisión, ¿Chico o chica?  
  
" Niña Edad aprox: 1 años origen etnico: Cualquiera"  
  
Al terminar de enviarla un mensaje apareció en su pantalla  
  
"Favor, presentarse mañana en la oficina regional más cercana. Gracias, síguenos ayudando"  
  
Heero no durmió pensando que al día siguiente, ya no estaría solo... tendría una chica junto a él. 


	2. DS75

Con los primeros rayos de sol por su ventana, Heero se despertó, luego de depabilarse un poco, tomó lo que iba a necesitar, finalmente escogió ropa semi-formal para que lo vieran un poco mayor.  
  
Salió y pidió un taxi, un tipo hindú lo manejaba, luego de pedir que lo dejara en el horfanato del lugar el hombre le sonrió, y en hindi le preguntó  
  
-¿va usted, a adoptar un niño?  
  
-Niña... -dijo muy ilusionado  
  
-Quienquiera que sea su dios... se lo pagará, hay muchos huérfanos de guerra  
  
Heero sonrió por el retrovisor.  
  
-Aquí es, horfanato de Calcuta, son 50 rupias  
  
Heero pagó, y empezó a tronar sus dedos de puro nerviosismo. El horfanato, había sido destruido durante la guerra, pero los voluntarios lo habían reconstruido, estaba pintado de blanco y rodeado por un huerto, Mientras caminamba por el huerto, Heero observaba las niñas del lugar, así como habían Hindús, así habían chinas, africanas, europeas, latinas, pelirojas... al parecer todos los horfanatos estaban saturados.  
  
Al llegar a la oficina, una de las voluntarias cargaba un bebé y le daba su biberón, al verlo se levantó, Heero le hizo saber con la mirada que se podía quedar sentada  
  
-Lo siento, este niño come hasta 5 veces en 6 horas... ¿Puedo ayudarle?  
  
-Ayer envié mi solicitud, quiero adoptar una niña  
  
-¿una niña? Esperame -y elevando un poco la voz dijo- Henry!! Llévate a OP- 28 por favor  
  
Un chico de unos 20 años entró y tomó al bebé  
  
-Les ponemos códigos como nombre, luego sus padres escogen el nombre que les pondrán... se nos acabaron los nombres para serte sincera, recibimos de 37 a 60 niños diarios... y los que traen un nombre propio son de verdad afortunados¿Decías?  
  
-Ayer por la noche envié mi solicitud, para adoptar una niña  
  
-¿Tu nombre?  
  
-Odin Lowe... o Heero Yuy  
  
-¿ex - soldado? Debes tener buena pensión  
  
Heero asintió  
  
-Bien, tengo tu información, si quieres puedes ver a las niñas, ven conmigo Heero siguió a la mujer, a quien le calculó unos 24 años; la siguió hasta una sala donde jugueteaban niñas de 1 a 5 años  
  
-Estas niñas, son las que podemos dar en adopción, tienen de 1 a 5 años; el resto necesitan algún tipo de tratamiento... -y tomando una niña rubia con los ojos grises le dijo- Ella es Grizeldah McPerson, escocesa tiene 2 años  
  
-No... no es lo que busco-dijo muy seguro de sí mismo  
  
-Oh-y llamó a una niña con rasgos chinos- ella es Jock Lin, china- vietnamita 4 años  
  
-Si no le molesta, quiero darme una vuelta para buscar por mí mismo  
  
-Bueno, como quieras... Mi nombre es Jennifer Ramirez por si se te ofrece algo  
  
Heero empezó a ver a cada una de las niñas, todas alegres, pintando, jugando con las voluntarias, peinando muñecas... casi todas iguales... casi todas, a excepción de una  
  
Tenía rasgos chinos... pero no podía serlo, tenía ojos de color y miraba fijamente a una de las ventanas, como esperando que llegara alguien, Heero se le acercó  
  
-Hola... ¿Cómo te llamas, pequeña?  
  
La niña lo miró con extrañeza, luego frunció el ceño y se dirigió a la ventana apoyando su nariz contra ella  
  
-Estás interesado en ella?-preguntó una de las voluntarias que se miraba menor que Heero  
  
-De hecho... si, ¿Cómo se llama?  
  
-Le pusimos DS-75, la trajeron de una de las colonias más devastadas, no sabemos nada de ella, casi no habla, pensamos que era sordomuda hasta que un día le gritó a otra que se apartara de la ventana, no sabemos por qué razón mira tan fijamente a esa misma ventana, se cree que espera a alguien, a sus padres o alguien así...  
  
Era exactamente lo que Heero buscaba  
  
-¿Dónde puedo hallar a Jennifer?-preguntó  
  
-Vamos a buscarla, por cierto, Me llamo Amber Winner  
  
-¿Winner? ¿Hermana de Quatre Raberba?  
  
-¿Eras uno de esos pilotos que andaban con el pequeño Quatre? Vaya, que casualidad...-dijo irónicamente-Sígueme muchacho, te felicito por preocuparte por reconstruir un poco este universo...  
  
Heero siguió a la chica, hasta llegar a la oficina de Jennifer  
  
-Jenny-dijo dando unos golpes en la puerta-está interesado en la testaruda DS-75  
  
-¿En serio? ¿estás seguro hijo? DS-75 es una niña frustrada, la pusimos en esa sala por que sólo Amber sabe como comunicarse con ella... pero no creo que esté preparada para adopción  
  
-Señorita Ramirez-dijo Heero- Creame que lo mismo le dijeron a mi padre adoptivo  
  
Jennifer apagó su cigarro en el cenicero, buscó la solicitud de Heero  
  
-Escúchame Odin... o Heero, como sea, DS-75 es una niña que creen muerta en su colonia, desaparecida, sin padres o familiares, nisiquiera un nombre...  
  
-Señori...  
  
-Dime Jennifer  
  
-Jennifer, quiero adoptar a DS... en serio  
  
Jennifer tomó un largo respiro, y digitó algo en su máquina  
  
-Bien, Odin...¿En serio tienes ese ingreso?  
  
Heero asintió  
  
-Regresa dentro de una semana... Necesito un permiso por parte del psicologo, una carta del representante de la colonia de la niña y un par de papeles más, en este tiempo no se necesita mucho para una adopción  
  
-¿Puedo visitarla durante esa semana?  
  
Jennifer iba a decir algo, pero Amber intervino  
  
-No hay ninguna prohibición, Heero... además te puedo enseñar a comunicarte con ella ¿Verdad Jen?  
  
Jennifer no contestó, se limitó a decir "acompaña a este joven a la salida, Amber"  
  
Amber y Heero iban en silencio hacia la salida, Heero rompió el silencio  
  
-No te pareces mucho con Quatre.  
  
-No. el es rubio yo no, pero tenemos los mismos ojos, yo naci artificialmente claro.Bueno, creo que de aquí no te pierdes, sigue recto hasta la verja.  
  
-Si, ya se. Gracias Amber  
  
-Por nada, gracias a ti, DS-75 tendrá un hogar. ven a verla durante la semana, te enseñaré a comunicarte con ella.  
  
Heero dijo adiós con la mano, y se alejó de regreso al hotel. 


	3. Tabatha

Al día siguiente, desayunó en el restaurante del hotel; pagó y fue a comprar unos dulces y unos bombones para Amber. Inmediatamente caminó hasta el horfanato; desde la entrada vio hacia la ventana donde se suponía estaba DS-75, y ahí estaba, con su naricita apoyada contra el vidrio de la ventana, y sus grandes ojos grises viendo fijamente hacia un punto, subió hasta donde estaba.  
  
-DS?? Es ese tu verdadero nombre niña??-preguntó acercándosele  
  
DS-75 ni siquiera lo vio, siguió concentrada en su ventana, de repente la blanca mano de Amber intervino, le hizo cosquillas en el cuello a Amber y esta volvio a ver sonriendo, luego de algunos guiños y expresiones, DS-75 sonrio a Heero, dandole la mano  
  
-DS-75... te agrado??-preguntó  
  
DS-75 asintió con la cabeza y siguió concentrada en su ventana.  
  
-Ha sido un gran paso-dijo Amber-normalmente no se comunica con extraños  
  
-Entonces ya no soy un extraño para ella-dijo Heero con lógica, en eso entro Jennifer  
  
-¿Adivina? ¡¡Aprobaron tu solicitud, puedes llevarte a DS-75!! En dos días claro  
  
Heero vio a DS-75, como siempre viendo hacia la lejanía; no le importó y le dijo  
  
-¿Escuchaste DS? ¡Serás mi hija!  
  
DS-75 dejó su ventana y se prendió a las piernas de Amber  
  
-Vamos, DS-75... tienes una gran oportunidad  
  
Y ese fue el gran momento... DS-75 habló  
  
-Amber... mi hermana está desaparecida, es una niña como de unos 9 años, por cierto yo tengo 11  
  
Jennifer, Amber y Heero estaban estupecfactos... no podían hablar, ahora los mudos eran ellos  
  
-Por eso es que paso siempre en la ventana, tan sólo espero a mi hermana...  
  
-Cómo se llama, talvez esté aquí y...  
  
-No, he pasado frente a esta ventana todo los días... y no la he visto  
  
-DS-75...  
  
-Me llamo Tabatha Lowe  
  
-¿Lowe? ¿Lowe has dicho?-Preguntó Heero sacudiédola suavemente por los hombros  
  
-Si, mi madre Jean Lowe estuvo en la guerra, no peleando sino trabajando en un hospital y jamás conocí a mi padre  
  
-Tabatha, Tabatha.Lowe -dijo Heero abrazándola  
  
-Oigame... ¿Heero? Muchas gracias pero, yo aquí me quedo, le prometí a mi madre que cuidaría de mi hermana si moría...  
  
-¿No es tu hermana Alexandra Lowe?-interrumpió Jennifer  
  
-Dios... es ella, ¿Dónde está? ¿puedo verla? ¿Está bien? -preguntó Tabatha con ansiedad pintada en sus ojos grisáceos  
  
-Tabatha... sólo vimos su cadáver, linda... lo siento  
  
Tabatha quedá consternada, y Heero sólo supo una cosa, abrazarla  
  
-Escucháme, ven conmigo... tengo la solución para todo, tú me ayudas a combatir mi soledad y yo te ayudo con la tuya, ni siquiera cambiará tu apellido  
  
-¿Tío? Desde que te ví miré al abuelo... y bueno-dijo confundida  
  
-Tabatha, vete ya con él-dijo Amber-no tienes nada que hacer en este orfanato, ya tienes un padre  
  
-Yo lo autorizo-dijo Jennifer-te la puedes llevar  
  
Tabatha no dijo nada, salió y regresó con su maleta  
  
-Vámonos... ¿Papá? ¿Tío? ¿Heero? ¿Odin?  
  
-Heero, es más corto  
  
Tabatha tomó de la mano a Heero, se despidió de Amber y Jennifer, mientras salían le dijo  
  
-Sabes?? No creo en los milagros, Heero... Así que para mí esto es sólo una coincidencia-dijo Tabatha en el camino  
  
Heero pensó en esas palabras detenidamente, no logró encontrar su significado... pero si estaba seguro de otro significado... Ya no estaba solo.  
  
  
  
***********Fin***************  
  
¿Les gustó? ¡Dejen rewiews! 


End file.
